No todas las navidades son malas
by valeriana25
Summary: CSLN:En la vida, existen experiencias buenas y malas, más no por tropezarte dejaras de correr.


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**"****Contest Sintiendo la Navidad "**

**Título: "No todas las navidades son malas".**

**Penname:valeriana25  
>Summary: En la vida, existen experiencias buenas y malas, más no por tropezarte dejaras de correr.<strong>

**Número de palabras: 3.869 (Según Word).**

**Imagen utilizada: N°13, Un regalo inesperado.**

**Canción utilizada: ****Silent Night****, ****Celine Dion**

**Frase utilizada: N°2. La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión, mueve vidas...**

**Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad**

**Chicago 1917**

Una pequeña niña de pelo caoba, veía desde su casa, ver las gotas de lluvia caer, su barbilla, roja de tanto rose con el áspero cemento se encontraba roja, más esto no le importaba, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la entrada de la gran mansión, que por más que posaba la vista en ese lugar nadie aparecía, ni una persona ni un carruaje.

Había estado ahí desde hace una semana, esperando con ansias la llegada de su padre, el general Charles Swan, que desde enero del mismo año, había dejado los Estados Unidos, para enfrentarse a la dura guerra en el antiguo continente, prometiendo llegar a principios de Diciembre, más el no había llegado.

El ceño de Isabella se contrajo, nunca le había gustado la lluvia, ni sentir el molesto frío combinado con la humedad calándole los huesos, prefería el seco frío de invierno, esa era de una de las principales razones de su terrible humor de la niña ese día, era invierno y estaba lloviendo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por su mejillas, algo no estaba bien, ella lo sabía, un extraña sensación se estaba empezando a formar en su estomago bajo, no dejándola en paz por ningún momento, ella quería volver a ver a su padre, abrazarlo, y darle tiernos besos en sus rellenos pómulos con pequeños bellos que hacían cosquillas en la cara de Isabella. En su casa, solo su padre la quería, su madre era demasiado dispersa como para ser adecuada para el cuidado de una pequeña niña, como Isabella, que lo que más necesitaba era amor.

Ya cansada de permanecer tanto tiempo ahí, con la mejillas y la barbilla roja, como la sangre escarlata, se abajo del pequeño banquillo donde estaba sentada, sus musculo dolían por haberlos mantenido fijos en una sola posición, tanteo el espacio, era de noche y no se veía nada, no quería chocar con alguna de los carísimos adornos de su madre y ganarse una buena reprimenda.

Subió las escaleras a tientas, tropezando con sus perfectos pies izquierdos entre escalera y escalera, el silencio del cuarto cuando entro se le hiso raro, más no la inmutó en correr a las cama y meterse en las calidad cobijas.

-Edward tengo miedo- - Su susurro en el oído del niño que parecía dormido, sabía que no le iba a responder, pero estar cerca de su presencia la relajaba de sus continuos pensamientos, hacia que ese sentimiento de soledad se extinguiera por un momento, un rayo resonó con fuerza, haciendo temblar la casa y a Isabella soltar un leve chillido de miedo.

-Bella miedosa—Resonó una voz infantil de Edward , envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella entre sus brazos, sobresaltada, se acorrucó mas en los brazos de Edward, y tomo un pequeño puño de la tela de su pijama para no soltar gritos despavoridos que despertaran a todos los habitantes de la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella ?—Preocupado se incorporo de la cama, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, contemplando el cálido color chocolate, que secretamente siempre le encanto.

- Extraño a mi papá—El llanto que empezó siendo apenas un simple sollozo, más las emociones reprimidas que llevaba conteniendo era demasiado para una simple niña, no aguantaba vivir esto sola, no quería estar sola, extrañaba los cuidados que solo le daba su padre.

-Shh, Bella, siempre me tendrás a mi, y a mi mamá que te queremos por siempre.—Sus palabras ayudaron mucho a la niña, ya que esta levanto los ojos, y vio la cara de Edward llena de seriedad, subió su mano, y acarició su mejilla de una manera gentil y amorosa, tal como era Bella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que este, de una manera casi imperceptible, sus labios se estiraron en una dulce sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho Edward—Su voz salió con una alegría que nadie creería poseyera la niña después de haberla visto hace escasos cinco minutos, pero la presencia e Edward para Isabella, era como una medicina para ella, la forma tan delicada como la trataba, y el amor que le deba era suficiente para sacar una sonrisa de su cara.

-Edward, ¿Cuándo seamos grandes te casaras conmigo?—La pregunta, como cualquier hombre, no importa la edad, sobresalto al niño, y lo puso alerta, bajando la mirada un poco, le sonrió a Bella, en lo que revolvía su pelo de manera juguetona.—Pues claro que si me casare contigo, pero antes besare a muchas chicas.

-Bueno, si tu besaras a muchas niñas, yo también besare a muchos niños—Comentó sonriendo la pequeña castaña, al cobrizo, esto puso un mohín en su cara, claramente descuerdo con la idea de Bella.—Tu no besaras a ningún chico, porque serás mi esposa, no quiero que todo Chicago haya tocado tus labios—Casi bufo Edward, haciéndolo parecer más adulto, de lo que sus siete años que contaba.

-Pero ¿Porqué tu si vas a poder besar a muchas niñas y yo no?—La consternación en cara de Bella era facinante.—Eso no es justo, yo también quiero besar a muchos chicos—de la furia que le provocó casi empieza a brincar en la cama Bella.- Porque tu eres tu y yo soy yo, yo si poder besar a muchas chicas.

-Y yo también.-Repuso rebelde , la mente de Edward no podía soportar a su pequeña amiga con otro niño que no fuera el, ella siempre sería de el, es algo que estaba seguro, en su desesperación toma a Bella y beso de una manera tierna, casi con miedo los labios rosados y abultados de Bella, más solo eso duro unos minuto, ya que el ceño de Edward se frunció en una mueca de asco.

-Wacala—Soltó, empujando a Bella de lado, esta Bella consternada por lo que acababa de pasar, lo vio a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo bajo lo rayos de sol, y se hubiera acalorado.

-¿Cómo piensas besara a muchas chicas si te da asco?—Preguntó, poniendo sus brazos en jaras, este pensó un momento su respuesta.

-Ya veremos eso cuando seamos grandes Bella, ahora duérmete que me muero de sueño.

Esa navidad, fue probablemente la más fría y dura de todas para Isabella, su padre todavía no había llegado, y la felicidad que le emanaba Edward cuando estaba con ella, poco a poco se fue haciendo más necesaria.

Su nana la había levantado temprano la mañana del 24 de diciembre, bañándola y arregladora con un hermoso vestido blanco, con grandes holanes, y entrelazado de una manera casi imposible el pelo de la niña.

-Te ves hermosa- Le digo la señora Marie, pellizcándole una mejilla de manera juguetona, esta le dio una sonrisa, mas educada que verdadera, tomaba su desayuna en un comedor enorme, con un solo lugar ocupado, su madre seguía dormida, a causa de una reunión a la que había ido la noche anterior.

-¿Y Edward, Marie?—Preguntó preocupada, recorriendo toda la estancia con la mirada, esperando encontrarlo atrás de una maseta para asustarla, más no lo encontraba en ningún lugar.

-Pensé que tu madre te había avisado, el señor Masen encontró un trabajo en un buffet de abogados en Nueva York, partieron en la madrugada señorita, justo antes de que fuera a despertarla.

La conmoción que le produjo las palabras de su nana a Isabella, la dejo callada por un momento, mirando a la mujer con escepticismo, para luego pasar a una picazón en los ojos insoportable, quería llorar, pero no podía, era como si las lagrimas estuvieran detenidas en sus ojos, le sirvieron su desayuno, ella empezó a comer con movimientos lentos, analizando lo que le acababan de decir, la única persona que en estos momento le lograba hacer feliz se acababa de ir, se había ido, sin ni siquiera decirle una palabra, suponía que no la quería, que no era _querible_, por eso todas las personas que ella amaba se iban, su padre y ahora Edward, no quería llorar, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, _fingiendo_ que no le interesaba, comiendo, intentando pasar la comida, aún su garganta estaba reseca como nunca.

Los pasos de unos tacones bajando las escaleras hicieron que Bella saliera de sus cavilaciones, para ver a su madre bajando las escaleras enfundada con un vestido rojo, poco apropiado para vestirlo en el día, más eso a Isabella no le importaba.

-Isabella apúrate, saldremos a comprar unos regalos para la reunión que se celebrara, te espero en el carruaje—Dijo de manera fría y cortante, se levanto deprisa de su puesto Isabella, dejando su desayuno a medio comer, corriendo tras el paso de su madre.

Durante el resto del día su madre apenas reparo de la presencia de su hija, perdiéndose entre telas y holanes, Isabella, acomodándose en la esquina de cada tienda que entraban viendo a su madre vivir feliz, sin este horrible sentimiento de preocupación que todos los días la mantenía preocupada por su padre, se pregunto como hacia eso su madre, y se pregunto si ella algún día podría llegar a hacerlo.

La noche llego, y con eso la histeria de su madre, por que todo estuviera listo en la casa, revisando cada esquina de la casa, checando que la comida que sería servida esa noche estuviera exquisita y perfecta, como toda reunión de los Swan debería estar, la vistieron con un enorme vestido rosa, esponjado de la parte de abajo, y muy ajustado de la parte de arriba, y en su pelo elaboraron un complejo peinado, el color rosa nunca le había gustado, más no había discutido en lo más mínimo por eso, no tenía sentido, no tenia ánimos.

Bajo a la planta baja, donde todas personas empezaban a llegar, la familia Webber, con su única hija, Angela, se encontraba dejando sus cosas en la entrada, mientras que el señor Newton "degustaba" todas las bebidas alcohólicas que su boca le permitía, intentando pasar desapercibida, bajo la cabeza y cruzo el salón de eventos hasta llegar a su puesto en la larga mesa donde se celebraría la cena.

-¡Mira Lautner! Ahí esta la fea de Swan—Rechino los dientes, lo último que quería era escuchar las criticas hacia su persona de Jessica, una niña de hermoso pelo rubio y cara de "ángel", como toda la alta sociedad de Chicago la describía.

-Querida, las personas de pelo obscuro y tan feas, no pueden usar rosa—Jessica tomo un puñado de la tela del vestido de Isabella con cara de desaprobación.—No intente vestirte con ropa que solo se le ve bien a personas como yo.

No le respondió, pensó en Edward, seguramente si el se hubiera encontrado aquí, el la hubiera defendido, y alejado a todas esas arpías, más el no se encontraba, y no tenía idea de cómo quitarse de encima la mirada inquisidora de Jessica.

Su madre empezó a dirigir unas palabras hacia los invitados de la fiesta, quitando la atención de Jessica de ella, la cena se empezó a servir, y ella en lo único que se centro fue en su comida, que bien no le supo a nada, a pesar que todos alababan a Renee, por el increíble cocinera que tenía, la presión que sentía en estos momentos, sintiéndose desprotegida a costillas de Jessica, que a su parecer, se había convertido en su diversión de la noche, la gente se paró a bailar y la orquesta empezó a sonar, ella se mantuvo en un rincón observando como bailaban, rezando que este sufrimiento se terminara cuanto antes, divagó en el sueño que su madre la llamara, para decirle que se podía ir a dormir, más despejo rápidamente ese pensamiento, era algo, que no iba a ocurrir.

La música sonaba en tonadas alegres y rítmicas, todos bailaban y cambiaban de pareja con felicidad, la comida abundaba, y el champán también, la fiesta se celebraba tal como la madre de Isabella lo había planeado, el gran reloj sonó justo a las doce de la noche, al mismo tiempo que todos comenzaba a felicitarse, celebrando, el timbre sonó, muchas personas parecieron ni siquiera escucharlo, más Isabella lo escucho muy fuerte, muy claro, no desvió la mirada del criado que fue a atender a la puerta, algo no le parecía bien a Isabella, eso se acentuó cuando un militar entró en la estancia, caminando hacia Renee, con una carta en sus manos, Isabella sentía su cuerpo convulsionarse, no sabía que pasaba, pero se dio cuenta que de algo realmente se trataba cuando su madre al leer la carta rompió en llanto desolador,la gente se arremoliba alrededor de ella, queriendo abrazarla, con un pésimo presentimiento caminó hacia su madre, con la pregunta en los ojos, esta l voltio a ver, y su llanto se hiso peor aún.

-Tu padre murió Isabella- Dijo entre sollozos, fue justamente ese día en que Bella cambió por completo, ese día que la Bella dulce tierna y educada se extinguió, como una vela consumida por el fuego, ese día, se podría decir, Isabella murió.

**Chicago 1927**

El tiempo de una manera u otra tiene que pasar, y así fue como pasó en la vida de Isabella, los años pasaban más ella no sentía que nada en su interior o en su exterior mejoraba, solo sentía como su alma se iba marchitando lentamente, sin dejar rastros de la verdadera Isabella que existía en ese cuerpo frívolo y sofisticado.

Su madre poco después de la muerte de su padre contrajo matrimonio, lo que produjo, que Isabella cortara los pocos lazos sentimentales que le unían con su madre, sin miramientos ni remordimientos, tal como la nueva Isabella hacia.

Llego a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad donde quedó de verse con su única, Alice, para probar las galletas de limón des establecimiento que tanto le habían recomendado.

-Hola Alice—Saludo de manera seca y escueta a su amiga, al verla llegar, tomó asiento a su lado, ordenando distraídamente al mesero lo que quería.

-Quiero entrar a la universidad—Le confesó a Alice su gran secreto, en un mormullo, esta atónita se le quedo viendo con cara de incredulidad.

-Pero ahí solo van los hombres, ¿Para qué quieres entrar?—La mirada de incredulidad, hiso a Isabella soltar una carcajada.—Solo quiero, me apasionan los libros, las letras…quiero ser escritora..

Alice no creía lo que le decía, empezó un sermón largo y tendido de las razones por la cual debería abortar esa loca y descabellada idea, ella no la escuchaba, la decisión ya estaba tomada, al menos de su parte, dudaba que en una universidad la aceptaran, pero al menos tenía que hacer el intento.

Su mente se perdió en cosas de mayor importancia, al menos para ella, veía y veía a Angela hablar, dando pequeñas contestaciones cuando era requerido, más sin embargo no le interesaba lo que digiera su preocupan amiga.

Muy probablemente, por esa razón se sobresalto cuando sintió un leve toque en su hombro, volteando al momento, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos esmeraldas, que le resultaron curiosamente conocidos.

-¿Bella?—Y en ese momento fue cuando en realidad reconoció al hombre enfrente de el, solo el la llamaba así, una alegría que hace años no sentía se extendió por su extremidades, dándole una sensación que no sentía desde que era niña, y en realidad existías momentos de felicidad puro.

-Hola Edward—Muy a su pesar respondió de manera dura y fría, tal como ella, al menos en ese momento era, su mente, sus sentimientos, no le permitían olvidar esa noche, esa noche de navidad, que lo que más quería era que él estuviera cerca de ella, que el la consolara, no estar sola en su cuarto sintiendo que a nadie le importaba.

Este quedo un poco consternado por su respuesta tan tajante de ella, más le quitó importancia sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has estado? Me entere lo de tu padre hace unos días, justo el día en que llegue a Chicago…- Empezó a hablar Edward con su aterciopelada voz, viendo los ojos chocolates que más le gustaban en este planeta.

-Ya estoy bien, muchas gracias, ese comentario hubiera sido apropiado hace diez años Edward, pero no estabas…- Soltó, sin importarle la diplomacia en lo más mínimo, al verlo, su mente la regreso al momento en su vida en donde más había sufrido, el momento que la había marcado.

La mirada de este, se ensombreció un poco, entendiendo que Isabella estaba enojado con el, pero como podría haber sabido eso, si una noche la madre de Isabella enojada con su padre, los corrió de la casa, lo único que no la permitía hacer eso, era que el esposo de esta, Charles Swan, intimo amigo de la madre de Edward, más después de una semana que el no llegaba según el lo había pactado cuando se fue, era más que obvio que le nunca iba volver, sin ningún miramiento los hecho de la casa, tal cual perros.

-Hasta luego Edward, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.—Dejó pagada la cuenta, y se fue con por la gran avenida, controlando toda la furia que sentía en su interior.

Llegando a su casa, solo encontró a su madre arreglándose para la fiesta de navidad de los Newton, odiaba la navidad con todas sus fuerzas, no la soportaba, ese día le recordaba muchas cosa, que prefería no haberlas vivido.

-Isabella, tu vestido para esta noche, esta en tu cama, pídele a Marie que te ayude a cambiar.—Rechino los dientes ante la orden de su madre, asintió en modo de respuesta y entro a su cuarto, perdida en sus pensamientos, en lo que la señora Marie, apretaba su corsé y deslizaba el vestido nuevo por su cuerpo, no quería pensar que día era, ni que celebrarían, eso solo la haría verse más amargada de lo que realmente era, ya tenía suficiente con el apodo de "La hielo Swan" por el cual era conocida.

Entró al salón de fiestas de los Newton, saludando a cuanta persona cocinera, sentándose de manera antipática en el lugar que le fue asignado, vio de reojo a Edward sentado del otro lado de la gran mesa, más no intento saludarlo, verlo había removido muchas cosas en su ser que ella creía superado, no quería tentar mucho el asunto, y caer en la terrible tristeza que cayó hace ya diez años.

Angela se sentó a su lado, y suspiro alegremente que no le hubiese tocando con alguien desagradable, como lo era Jessica Stanley o alguien más de su grupos de amigos, todos cuchicheaban el nombre de Edward y lo increíblemente guapo que era, la mayoría planeaba intentar enamorarlo y hacer que las pretendiera, más el no ayudaba mucho, ya que se veía más o igual de incómodo de lo que se veía Isabella.

Las piezas musicales empezaron a sonar, Isabella se acomodo en su lugar, para permanecer toda la velada ahí, nadie la sacaba a bailar, su carácter repelía a cualquier hombre que mostrara interés en ella, por lo tanto se mantenían alejada de ella, cosa que Isabella agradecía.

-¿Me permitirá una pieza señorita Swan?—Una aterciopelada voz la saca de sus pensamientos, era Edward mirándola con ojos de suplica, extendiendo una mano hacia su dirección.

-No se bailar—Se disculpó, y era cierto, sus dos pies izquierdos no le permitían dar un o dos pasos, sin acabar en el piso.

-No te preocupes, yo te guiare.—Le guiño un ojo, lo que la hiso soltar una risilla, que ella misma se sorprendió al escuchar, sin más remedió posó su mano sobre la de Edward, sintiendo ciertas descargas eléctricas al sentir su tacto cálido.

Se comenzaron a mover de una manera simple, consientes los dos, que en cualquier movimiento brusco, los pies de Bella no reaccionarían y acabaría esta en el suelo.

-Hueles a fresias—Comentó Edward de repente a la mitad de la tonada, esta atontada por su comentario, desvió la mirada hacia el árbol de navidad que se encontraba a la mitad de la estancia.

-Muchas gracias—Respondió un poco insegura, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos, sintió como la sangre le subía a la cara, y tintaban sus mejillas de un color rojo intenso.

-Siempre me encanto como te ves sonrojada.—Paso sus largos dedos por las mejillas de Bella, esta suspiro audiblemente, las barreras que había impuesto entre Edward y ella se habían roto, no podía estar enojada con el, el era especial_._**"La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión, mueve vidas"** paso ese pensamiento por la mente de Bella, sintiendo ese olor tan especial que el despedía.

Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él, en lo que se dejaba guiar por esa canción curiosamente dulce _Silent Night_ tocada en una tonalidad más suave, como si la hubieran adaptado para la época, sintiéndose querida después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes porque regrese?- Susurró el en su oído, ella negó con la cabeza, disfrutado de los estremecimiento que sintió al sentir el aliento de el tan cerca de ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa noche, en la que te prometí que me casaría contigo?—Asintió ella, recordando de manera muy lejana esa noche, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, que fueron opacados con los sucesos que lo procedieron.

-Claro que lo recuerdo—Dijo, sin todavía despegar su cabeza de el pecho de el.

La señora Newton llamó la atención de todos, para dirigirse hacia el enorme árbol de navidad, ya casi eran las doce, era hora de abrir los regalos.

Los regalos se empezaron a repartir, como de costumbre, Isabella no recibía ninguno, si siquiera de su madre, ella no se podía quejar, ella no daba nada a nadie.

-¡Oh! Miren aquí hay , un regalo para nuestra querida Isabella de el señorito Masen.—La voz de la señora Newton sonó sorprendía, al igual de la reacción de Bella, que se levantó de su asiento para recoger su regalo, una caja pequeña pero dorada en forma de corazón, se espero hasta sentarse en su lugar, a lado de Edward para abrirlo, desgarrando la envoltura dorada desesperada.

-¿Qué es esto?—Le preguntó a Edward a su lado, este se volteó con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Para mi esa noche que dije que tu serías mi esposa no era de broma—Tomó el regalo de entre sus brazos y lo abrió, sacando una anillo grande con incrustaciones de esmeralada de ahí.-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

El reloj sonó, indicando que ya eran la doce, una sonrisa de expandió por la cara de Bella, recordando de una manera nítida ese momento.- ¡Si!, por cierto feliz Navidad.

¡Hola!, Espero que les haya gustado mi OS.

Por favor, voten por mí en el concurso si les gustó.

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad**

**-Silent Night, la canción fue escrita en el siglo XIX.**

¡Muchas gracias!

Hasta luego (:

Atte::valeriana25


End file.
